


Please Stay

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, bruce deserves love ok, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Bruce and Reader like each other but neither knows how to go about it!





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - the_forgotten_ghost 
> 
> Request - Would it be cool if you could write a one-shot centring Bruce Banner? Anything will do since there's never enough of those floating around the internet. :)

You had met Bruce the first time when he was delivering a lecture at your college. His brown mousey hair were all over the place and so was he, but his presentation and the way he explained everything was remarkable. You remember being in complete awe of him.

 

You'd never thought that you'd end up working with him a few years later. Bruce Banner, the wonderfully gifted scientist that had disappeared due to an accident in his lab was now back and working with Tony Stark along with the Avengers. 

 

You had gotten your internship at Stark tower a few months before the Avengers were put on active duty. When you found out that you would become a permanent member of the Stark staff, you were delighted, to say the least, but when the dust settled after the battle of New York, you were under direct supervision of Dr Banner, and that was slightly an issue because you always did admire his pure brilliance, but when you actually got to know him, you were blown away by how humble and kind he was. 

 

A few months passed without incident. You were quick to submit reports and you were careful to never spend too much time with him. Everything was almost... Normal, in a way. 

 

You didn't notice his lingering looks, nor did Bruce see the way your eyes shone whenever he would explain something, and so, everything just fell into a motion and flowed perfectly. 

 

It was a bright Tuesday morning during the winters when Bruce came into the lab with Tony following him.

 

"I'm telling you big man. You gotta get out there!" Tony exclaimed 

 

You smirked to yourself as you quietly did your paperwork. He was always on Bruce's case ever since he and Betty had broken up. 

 

"Thank you, Tony, but I'm fine. I've got too much work here, anyway," Bruce sighed as he moved around

 

"Y/N!" Tony called out to you, "Come here for a second, would you," 

 

You complied and waltz to him.

 

"Do you think Bruce stays in the lab too much?" Tony asked you as he slung an arm around your shoulder which made you laugh 

 

"We've got work to do," You groaned 

 

"Exactly. Thank you, Y/N" Bruce smiled at you which filled you with warmth 

 

"Ugh, this is boring," Tony sulked as he began to walk away 

 

Turning back suddenly, he had a wide grin which made it very obvious 

 

"I've got an idea," Tony says smoothly 

 

"Oh, no," Bruce sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose after taking his glasses off

 

"Both of you are going out tonight," Tony tells you two

 

You laugh it off, "Sure, Tony," Shaking your head, you go back to your desk, never hearing Tony whisper to Bruce. 

 

As the evening approached, FRIDAY made an announcement that puzzled you a bit. 

 

"The car is ready for Ms Y/L/N and Dr Banner on parking level 3," The AI had said 

 

"Car for what, FRIDAY?" You asked

 

"Mr Stark assigned a car for you and Dr Banner so you may dine out tonight," FRIDAY answered 

 

"Uhh... Bruce?" You called out

 

"I heard it too, Y/N," He said as he walked up to you

 

"Do you want to go?" You asked him, hoping he'd say yes 

 

"It's just one of Tony's antics," He said with a shrug and sat across you 

 

"Oh. Well, in that case, I think I'll turn in for the night," You said softly

 

"Good night, Bruce," You said as you walked out of the lab

 

You were going to your room when you bumped into Tony. 

 

"Why are you here?" He asked

 

"Because you gave me a room on this floor," You explained as your brushed past him

 

"No, no," He stopped you, "Why are you in the building? I arranged for you and Banner to go out,"

 

"Yeah, but he's got work and I'm going to my room," You told him and walked away

 

You didn't notice when Tony facepalmed so hard that it almost sounded like a slap and literally ran to the lab. 

 

"What is wrong with you?" Tony exclaimed as he burst into the lab, looking for Bruce

 

"Okay, I'll bite," Bruce as he took off his glasses, "What's wrong with me this time?"

 

"I arrange for you and Y/N to go on a date but you blow her off by saying _you've got work_?!" Tony whispered loudly 

 

"Oh, we're back to this again," Bruce said and went back to his papers

 

"Yes, we're back to this again," Tony sighed, "She's a nice girl, and she likes you. Which is confusing considering how smart she is," 

 

"We've been through this before. I'm older and I can't risk the other guy coming out," Bruce explained 

 

"Look, just give it a go. Take a pizza and a bottle of vodka," Tony smiled, "See where the night goes!"

 

"Bruce, she likes you. Please make the first move," Tony pleaded, "If she does then Cap wins and I don't want him to!"

 

"You guys are betting on me?" Bruce smiled a little

 

"Well, yeah. The birds and I think that you'll make the first move, but Cap and his Russian assassins think that she will," Tony winked at Bruce 

 

"FRIDAY, get two large pepperoni pizzas and a bottle of our finest vodka. Send them to Bruce, as quickly as possible," Tony announced 

 

"Yes, sir," The AI responded

 

"And we're set for the evening," Tony smiled widely, "Go get 'em, big man" He called out to Bruce as he left 

 

Alone with his thoughts, Bruce thought of you. You were a kind soul. You never looked at him any differently when you found out about him being the Hulk. She even joked about how green was really Bruce's colour. She accepted him like that. But would she still take him romantically? He pushed those thoughts out of his head until the pizza came. 

 

You would skip dinner sometimes because of constant snacking during the day, but today you just kind of lost your appetite. 

 

You liked Bruce, the Hulk fascinated you but you knew that they were two different people, and yet you admired them both. However, you didn't hold your breath for Dr Banner. You were young, maybe he thought of you as immature, you didn't really know. 

 

You changed into a large shirt, which covered you till your mid thighs. You were about to fall into bed when you heard a knock. 

 

"Everything alright?" You asked as you saw Bruce standing in front of you, almost blushing. 

 

"I thought we should have dinner," He smiled and gestured towards the pizza boxes and the bottle in his hands

 

"Oh, right. Sorry. Please come in," You said as you opened the door completely. 

 

Bruce had never been in your room. Small plants were around the room. A tiny fountain filled the room with the sound of rushing water, giving a calm feel to the surroundings. 

 

You walked on and turned off the fountain and suddenly it was almost silent. 

 

"I wasn't expecting anyone," You said as you fixed your room a bit

 

"That's alright," Bruce said as he looked around, "It's homely," 

 

"Anyway," You dragged the word

 

"Tony mentioned that you like pizza, so, here I am," Bruce said, "With.... pizza" 

 

He was nervous, it was very obvious, but you couldn't understand why

 

"Everything alright?" You asked as you sat down on the bed 

 

"Yeah, of course, why would you ask?" He said 

 

"Umm.." You honestly had no answer to that

 

"I need a drink," You said as you gestured towards the bottle vodka he had

 

"Vodka and pizza? Really?" You cocked a brow 

 

"I figured you might have Coke for Vodka Cola?" Bruce said slowly

 

"Yeah, I do," You got up from the bed 

 

As you bent to get the bottle of coke from the mini fridge in your room, you didn't see the way Bruce looked at you, trying to memorise every curve of your body; however, you also didn't see the guilt that crept into him because he looked at you like that. 

 

You two proceeded to eat, and drink. As the bottle emptied out, you were very buzzed and Bruce was slightly drunk. Somehow you ended up sitting next to him on the bed, with the TV on and his arm around you. Not in a romantic way, but just, in a comfortable manner. 

 

"This is nice," You mumbled as you cuddled into his side 

 

"You're nice too," Bruce said absentmindedly 

 

"Likewise, Dr Banner," You said with a soft giggle

 

Bruce took your name to get your attention and you hummed a response. 

 

"Do you wanna do this again?" He asked

 

"Pizza, drinks and a movie? Sign me up," You said

 

"With me?" He asked again

 

"Who else, Bruce," You whispered as you slowly drifted off to sleep

 

When morning came, you awoke with Bruce still next to you. Holding you in his arms. 

 

You sighed and smiled because this was probably the most perfect morning imaginable for you. You snuggled closer because he was so warm. 

 

"Morning," You whispered 

 

"Mor-" Bruce woke up, "Oh my, Y/N, I'm so sorry. This was so inappropriate of me, and I just fell asleep," 

 

Bruce delved into apologies and explanations as he stood up and looked for his shoes. 

 

You kept repeating his name, but he was so occupied in his sorries that he didn't notice you until you were blocking his way. 

 

"Y/N," He started but you decided to take a leap of faith and kissed him.

 

It wasn't rushed or very intimate. Just a brush against his lips and yours with your hands on his chest for support. 

 

"Please stay," You asked softly 

 

He was bewildered. He looked at you and his face softened into a smile. 

 

"I guess Tony lost," He told you and explained the bet which made you giggle too. 

 

He kissed you this time, without warning. He held your waist and brought you closer to himself, you felt his heart against your chest when he stopped and leaned his forehead against yours. 

 

"You're so beautiful," He told you, "But we can't rush," 

 

You caressed his face as you nodded, "I know," You placed your hands on his heart, feeling it slow down, understanding that if his heart rate gets too high, he might turn into the other guy. 

 

"Would you like to go for breakfast?" He asked you 

 

"Like a date?" You smiled and he nodded as he kissed the tip of your nose.

 

"I'd love to," You whispered as he pulled you into a hug and you thought to yourself, _it was worth the wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or go to " http://archiveofourown.org/works/11043189 " for requests <3


End file.
